Shotgun Kiss
by SleepyCrimson Ninja
Summary: One of the reasons why you should never enter a room or office without knocking first.


**This plot bunny came up as i was relaxing while eating Pocky after finishing the Patapon game I had been playing on my PSP...pon pon pata pon! FEEEEEVAAAA!**

**note: I do not own William from Kuroshitsuji, kudos to Yana Taboso...I do however own the plot and Akira Kanzaki, reviews are really appricated, nuff said...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"For the hundredth time, Reaper Akira Kanzaki...why do always not listen to what I'm saying to you?!" the slightly irritated ravenette supervisor scolded on co-worker from the moment he entered his office, who was exhaling smoke.

"Whaat?! what are you angry at me for now?" the auburn haired reaper ranted while a cigarrette was on his mouth.  
"Why are you letting your lungs get poisoned by that...that death stick" William growing concerned by the health of his co-worker "...besides my office is supposed to be a non-smoking area"

"Oh c'mon Will, stop being so mean" steps in closer to his boss's desk  
"I am not being mean I am just strictly obeying the rules and regulations of the dispatch office here in London"

"Seriously you are so uptight, back at the Asian dispatch they weren't too particular about it" Akira countered

"Well, that is in that dispatch, and while you are to be staying here you will have to obey rules..."  
"You know i can't just suddenly drop this habit of mine..." Akira said while handing his paperwork into his boss's desk

"Do you have to do it here?!...in my office?! people from the outside will think i smoke, and that will reflect very badly on me..."

"Of course I know that..." Akira grinned as he interrupted his the ravenette's preaching, after taking hold of the cigarette and placing it gracefully in between his fingers, slowly exhaling the smoke as he leans but letting in a little amount of smoke into his boss-slash-lovers mouth,"...and you are violating the code of cond-mmmph" silencing his boss from whatever he was presently saying. At first William gasped in shock at what the sudden notion but very hesitantly returns the kiss, Akira feeling his lips being kissed back smirked into the others lips and kissed back with more vigor, the scent and taste of the smoke was creating a spark that surprisingly made it enticing to both.

At that exact moment, three new reaper recruits slam open the door as the female one of the three was yelling from the door "there he is...that's the demon I sens-" as soon as she saw the scene she blushed as red as a tomato and looked down, while the other female was staring while being frozen in shock, and the only male of three was running towards Akira with his dagger scythe in front of him screaming "die! you filthy beast!"

Unknowingly to Akira who was currently aroused by the action replied by the other, blew his mental cover and revealed his half demon form, which was a furry cat ears and tail matching his hair color, swishing behind him, along with his demon aura.  
but as soon both heard the male recruit scream his warcry, the cigarette in his fingers burned out and the kiss was broken as both men leaned back. And in a second William made his scythe appear in his hand and the dull blade of his shears took hold of the dagger and pulled it out of the newbie's hand while Akira nimbly dodges the clash of scythes, the male could barely react as he was caught offguard by the split second action, and the two female recruits behind him gasped.

"Tsk...kids these days...so rude!" Akira said in mock anger

"Speak for yourself there, you violated my private space and polluted my office with smoke" as William reprimanded Akira, a slight smirk on playing around his lips.

"All that is true but I have to admit that was very pleasant indeed" Akira commented along with a big grin on his face revealing his cat-like teeth and a wink. With the dagger out of the male students hand, the boss stood up then poked the side of his glasses, a slight blush painted his face.

"Honesty..." he sighed loudly "...moving on, you three freshman, where are your manners?" William said coldly as he glared into each of the freshman in the room, bantering with one another in a whispered debate of their own. Akira loudly cleared his throat then said in a serious tone and placing the cigarette in the ashtray that was incidentally on Williams desk "you three! Pay Attention!". That being said the three snapped back and looked up hesitantly and shyly answered.

"A common rule when entering any office, ALWAYS knock before entering" William snapped slightly pissed as he was both embarrassed and slightly ignored.

"I am really sorry Mr. Spears that won't happen again" the two female said whilst bowing down, while the other male remained quiet.

"And you there, Mr. Kanzaki!" the raven haired boss said as he looked into Akira "Here..." handing him a couple of folders "...reap them...we'll talk about your _punishment_ later..."

Akira smiled back welcoming the ideas of punishment he may recieve, now having a normal looking teeth as he took the folders and turned around to face the three now blushing freshman recruits.

William then said "...and before i forget, cover up... and keep your 'things' hidden"  
Akira chuckled "As you wish, hun~" then let his tail and ears transform back into himself, he looked and felt like a normal reaper now, and then along with all the smoke in the room he disappeared, in a a ninja like fashion.

William then turned back to the freshman, and was about to speak but then thought silently...

'How the hell am I supposed to explain what just happened?!'

* * *

**and yes this plot was crack, hee he he, **

**hope you enjoyed it! **

**fave, comment via a REVIEW below and tell me what you think about it...**

_A/N: to those of you who have read my other fics, I'm happy to announce that I'm currently finalizing the next chapter of 'Cookie Incident'...and yes I will continue my other fic called 'Remember Me', I'll be sure the next chapters of both fics will be __updated this month__, and last but not least my Silent Affections fic is currently on hiatus, but i promise I'll be updating it as soon as i can... (_ _) *bow* apologies to those who were waiting...and if you haven't read those fics mentioned, check them out and review them..._

**chaka chaka pata pon! **

**love and peace...**

**-SCNinja-**


End file.
